A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a special bar assembly that could be easily installed on a steel door of a commercial building.
Typically a back or side door of a commercial building is especially vulnerable to security breaches. This invention seeks to eliminate security breaches at said doors. The invention would have sufficient structural strength to stop any attempted break-ins by serving as a large angle brace for a door.
B. Prior Art
The Lack patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,014) is directed to a very secure entry door barricade system that is obtained with a specially configured elongated bar which extends horizontally across the width of a door.
The Shelledy patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,364) is directed towards a barricade to prevent a door from being opened and entry gained by an unauthorized or unwanted person.
The Rice patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,140) is directed towards a door security apparatus for barricading a door shut.
The Hutson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,905) is directed towards a door locking system for attachment to an outwardly opening door which engages the door frame and which has a panic bar movable towards the door for disengaging the locking system.
The Dameron patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,910) is directed towards a security bar maintaining the closure of a hinged door.
The Bethurem patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,923) is directed towards a door security apparatus which uniquely bars a door open in a closed position.
The Johnson et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,550) illustrates a design for a door locking bar.